


the bite side of life

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Multi, idolverse, mentions of alcohol and blood drinking, minhyuk is a vampire the others are humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk's life as an idol who also happens to be a vampire who's dating his six other group members comes with a lot of interesting situations along the way, but he wouldn't change any of it for the world.(or, six moments between vampire!minhyuk and his human boyfriends)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	the bite side of life

**Author's Note:**

> happy minhyuk day!!!!

1.

Fansigns are always the hardest part for Minhyuk. Being surrounded by so many people with their blood pumping through their veins is just such a  _ temptation _ to Minhyuk. When he’s performing it’s easier to ignore. He can just throw himself into the choreography and ignore it, but with fansigns it’s harder. 

There’s no choreography to distract him in a fansign, only the fans themselves, and they’re the problem. 

Well, he shouldn’t say problem, he loves the fans, after all. Minhyuk’s vampirism is more of a problem than the fans themselves. 

Returning to the safety of the dorm brings a sense of relief to Minhyuk. He slumps back against his door as soon as he closes it and breathes a deep sigh of relief. He made it through another fansign without losing control.

It shouldn’t really be something that surprises him anymore, getting through regular life without outing himself and ruining the group, but it does. Minhyuk feels like the older he grows, the less control he has over his vampiric urges. 

Having not fed for almost two weeks probably doesn’t help, either. 

Over the years, Minhyuk’s learnt that to best reduce his urges to feed from anyone who he comes across and have full control, he needs to drink blood every three days or so. Usually, this isn’t a problem, not when he has his six boyfriends more than willing to provide him with some of their blood, but with comeback having happened so recently, they’ve all been so busy and distracted that no one noticed that Minhyuk hasn’t fed in a while. 

He doesn’t blame them, of course he doesn’t, as they’ve all had bigger things to focus on and Minhyuk could’ve just  _ asked _ someone, but there’s guilt that comes with that. He hates asking one of his boyfriends if he can feed from them, prefers to wait for one of them to offer, but it’s been too long now and Minhyuk doesn’t know how much longer he can wait, not with more music shows and fansigns looming on the horizon. 

Mustering up as much energy as he can, Minhyuk stands away from his door, unsteady on his feet, and decides he needs to find someone and ask if they’ll let him have some of their blood. 

‘Who?’ is the question. 

Minhyuk pulls his door open and peeks his head into the room next door—usually Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hyunwoo’s room—but the only people in there are Hyungwon and Changkyun who are far too busy making out to even notice Minhyuk, so he decides not to disturb them. 

Kihyun and Hoseok’s rooms are upstairs, and Minhyuk isn’t so sure he can manage the stairs right now. He decides to try the kitchen instead, where he finds Kihyun. 

He opens his mouth to ask Kihyun, but realises he’s in the middle of cooking and so it’s best not to disturb him. 

When Minhyuk turns around, he bumps straight into a chest and loses his balance, but instantly there are hands on his arms steadying him. 

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asks, concern written all over his face as he studies Minhyuk’s for any sign of hurt or anything. Realisation dawns over his face before Minhyuk’s able to answer. “Shit, Min, when’s the last time you fed?”

“I don’t remember,” Minhyuk answers honestly. He  _ thinks  _ it was two weeks ago, but it could’ve been longer. He’s stopped keeping track. 

“Come on,” Hyunwoo says, slipping an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders and leading him back towards the rooms. 

“Hyungwon and Changkyun are in your room,” Minhyuk says when he sees Hyunwoo heading towards his own room. 

“Yours, then?”

Minhyuk manages a nod. Every step feels like it takes every ounce of his effort. He’d been ignoring the signs of weakness for so long and now it feels like it’s hit him all at once. He has no idea how he’s been managing to perform without passing out or anything. 

Hyunwoo leads Minhyuk over to his bed and sits him down. “You should’ve told me, or any of us, sooner,” he scolds. 

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” Minhyuk replies weakly. It seems like such a bad reason now that he’s said it out loud. 

“We love you, Minhyuk. If we don’t notice, tell us.”

Minhyuk nods. He knows it’s dumb to have ignored it for so long, and he definitely won’t be doing it again. He hasn’t felt this weak in  _ years _ . It’s not a feeling he’s missed. 

“Do you have the strength to bite?”

Minhyuk nods. “I’m fine, promise.”

Hyunwoo gives him that look, the one that tells him he doesn’t believe that for a second but he’s not going to question it for Minhyuk’s sake. 

Minhyuk gets that look a lot. 

Hyunwoo sits down on the bed next to Minhyuk and stretches out his neck to give Minhyuk easy access. 

“No, wrist,” Minhyuk insists. He’s so thirsty and hasn’t fed in so long that he doesn’t trust himself to feed from Hyunwoo’s neck right now. It’s too dangerous. At least if Minhyuk feeds from his wrist it’s easy for Hyunwoo to get him off if needs be. 

“I trust you,” Hyunwoo says. 

Minhyuk feels his heart swell at those three words. Trust has been something he’s struggled with in the past, especially his own trust in himself, and to have someone (six people, in fact) believe in him wholeheartedly makes Minhyuk feel all warm inside. 

But even so, it’s not worth the potential of Minhyuk losing control. “I don’t want to risk it.”

Hyunwoo nods and holds out his wrist instead. When Minhyuk’s fangs are millimetres from Hyunwoo’s skin, Hyunwoo says, “I love you, you know?”

Minhyuk doesn’t get a chance to reply before he sinks his fangs into Hyunwoo’s skin. He feels the blood rush into his mouth and over his tongue, the sweet taste overpowering the rest of his senses. He drinks greedily, gulping the blood down and down and down. 

But then his human side takes over and he forces himself to break apart from Hyunwoo’s wrist. 

Hyunwoo looks incredibly pale, but he’s smiling. 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Minhyuk asks. “You should’ve stopped me.” The guilt of seeing Hyunwoo looking pale and unwell because of Minhyuk’s actions starts to build up inside of him, eat away at him from the inside out. 

Hyunwoo’s gentle touch on his hand brings him out of his spiral. “I love you and I trust you. I knew you’d stop.”

“I love you so much,” Minhyuk says back. He ignores the guilt that he can feel lingering under the surface, because he knows Hyunwoo wouldn't want him to feel guilty. “I want to kiss you so bad, but I probably taste of blood.”

“Kiss me anyway,” Hyunwoo insists. 

And so Minhyuk does, but only a chaste kiss. “I love you,” he whispers against Hyunwoo’s lips. 

“I love you, too.”

* * *

2.

Today is one of those days where Minhyuk’s struggling the most. Usually, he can ignore the fact he’s  _ different _ , the fact that even though he so desperately pretends that he’s just like everyone else—just another human—he’s not, and he never will be. Not anymore, at least. 

Being a human is a distant memory, one that Minhyuk still tries to cling onto, but that’s slowly fading from his mind the more time that passes. He tries to convince himself that he’s no different, that he’s a human just like his boyfriends, but the truth of the matter is, he’s not. 

Minhyuk is a vampire. 

It’s a day off, one of the very rare days off that are so few and far between they always have to make the most of them when one comes around, yet Minhyuk can’t bring himself to leave his room. He can hear his boyfriends out in the living room, chatting and laughing and enjoying themselves, and part of him longs to be out there with them, but he’s too caught up in his own thoughts. 

If he goes out there then they’ll see that he’s down and instead start worrying about him, and he doesn’t want that. He wants them to enjoy their day off being happy, not moping around feeling sad because of him. 

A knock sounds at the door, and then it slowly opens and Hoseok’s head peeks around the door. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Mhm,” Minhyuk replies. He doesn’t have the energy for actual words right now. 

Hoseok slips into the room and shuts the door behind him. He cautiously sits down on the end of the bed and looks at Minhyuk. “Are you okay?”

Minhyuk nods, even though it’s obvious it’s not and he’s sure his sadness is written all over his face, and pats the bed next to him. 

Hoseok obliges and lies down next to Minhyuk. He kisses Minhyuk’s temple and interlaces their fingers. “What’s up, Minhyukkie?”

Minhyuk sighs. Part of him wants to tell Hoseok, wants to get it off his chest because he knows Hoseok will listen and make him feel better, but the other part of him doesn’t want to be a burden. “You should be out with the others enjoying yourself.”

“I can enjoy myself just as much in here with you,” Hoseok says. 

Minhyuk considers it, then decides to tell Hoseok how he’s feeling. There’s no use hiding it from him, it’s obvious there’s something wrong, and Hoseok is good at making people feel better. “I’m different than all of you and I hate it. You’re all normal and human and I’m just a monster,” he says quietly. 

“You’re not a monster,” Hoseok is quick to say. “You’re a vampire. That’s different.”

“How so? If the fans knew the truth, none of them would support me any more. They’d see me differently,” Minhyuk argues. 

“You don’t know that for sure,” Hoseok says. He plays with Minhyuk’s hair as he speaks, comforting him. “You have six boyfriends who love you very much and see you as an equal, not a monster, because you’re  _ not _ a monster.”

Minhyuk makes a noise of acknowledgement, but it’s obvious he doesn’t believe Hoseok. He  _ can’t.  _

“I love you, Minhyuk. We all love you. You might see yourself as a monster, but you’re no less human than the rest of us,” Hoseok reassures. 

“I haven’t been a human in centuries. I have to drink blood, that’s not human.”

“You drink blood, we eat food and drink water. It’s the same principle—we depend on something to survive, too. You just happen to need blood to survive.”

“I didn’t used to,” Minhyuk says. “I used to be like all of you.”

“And if you’d stayed human, you’d have never become an idol or met any of us.” Hoseok turns Minhyuk’s head so they’re looking at each other. “You’re  _ not _ a monster.”

“I feel like one sometimes.”

“And that’s okay. That’s why I’m here—and the others are here—to remind you that no matter what, we’ll always love you.”

A smile finally comes to Minhyuk’s face. Despite being with his boyfriends for  _ years _ now, any time one of them tells him they love him it still feels like the first time all over again. 

He still finds it hard to believe that he’s not a monster, and it’s something that he knows he’s going to struggle with forever, probably, but the one thing he can always believe in, can always depend on is the love shared between them. 

“I love you so much,” Minhyuk says, leaning forward to kiss Hoseok. 

Hoseok kisses him back eagerly, but with a tenderness behind it. When they break apart, he says, “I love you. Always. Through everything.”

And Minhyuk holds onto those words, stores them in his heart for the next time he feels those negative thoughts plague his mind. 

He might struggle sometimes, but he knows love will get him through anything. 

* * *

3.

Minhyuk’s in a good mood today. He woke up more refreshed than he has done in a while, and they did so well at their dance practice that they got let off early, which is very unusual, but much appreciated. 

Back in the dorm, everyone’s mostly just sitting around chilling, resting, making the most of every extra minute they have free. 

Minhyuk, though, has too much energy to sit down and rest like he knows he probably should. He tried—it didn’t work out. 

Jooheon, Hoseok and Changkyun are curled up together on the sofa, all fast asleep, so he can’t pester them for attention and affection, and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are watching some film together. 

Kihyun, though? Well, Minhyuk has no idea where Kihyun is, but he’s determined to find out. 

That’s the benefit about having six boyfriends, you see. There’s always one that’s available when Minhyuk needs his daily dose of attention (and he requires a lot of it.)

Minhyuk finds Kihyun in the obvious place—his room—and he doesn’t seem to be busy. He’s just scrolling through his phone, so Minhyuk deems him not busy and therefore capable of giving Minhyuk the attention he needs. 

“Hey, baby,” Minhyuk says, lying down next to Kihyun and cuddling up to him. “What you doing?”

“Being bored,” Kihyun replies. 

“You know what cures boredom?”

Kihyun doesn’t even look at him, he simply keeps scrolling, his eyes focused solely on his phone, and Minhyuk hates it. “I don’t know.”

“Kissing cures boredom,” Minhyuk says, grinning. 

But Kihyun doesn’t give into his bait. He never does. He makes Minhyuk  _ work _ for what he wants. 

“Does it now?” Kihyun says, disinterested. 

Minhyuk scowls at him. “Why is it just me you don’t willingly give affection to?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out like an accusation, he’s simply trying to joke around, but maybe there’s some hurt hidden away that Minhyuk didn’t realise he was holding onto. 

Kihyun puts his phone away and looks at Minhyuk seriously, concern in his eyes. “Do you really think that?”

Minhyuk hesitates. He should just tell Kihyun he was joking—that’s what he was going for initially—but his insecurities get the best of him. Sometimes he needs a reminder that he’s important, that he’s loved. Now is just one of those times. 

Kihyun takes Minhyuk’s silence as a yes. “I love you, just as much as I love all the others. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course I know that,” Minhyuk says quickly. He doesn’t want to make Kihyun think that he doesn’t believe in his love for Minhyuk, because he does. He could never not believe in it. “I just— I’m different than all of you.”

“It’s not really that you’re different,” Kihyun says. “You’re just unique.”

Minhyuk never really thought of it that way. But that’s not really the issue here, anyway. He’s just deflecting. He’d already spoken to Hoseok about his insecurities about being a vampire and his reassurance helped a lot, so Minhyuk’s not worrying about that now. 

He’s worrying that he annoys Kihyun. So, he tells Kihyun this. 

“You don’t annoy me,” Kihyun says. “Not in the slightest. Hyungwon, though? He annoys me.”

“I heard that, asshole!” comes a yell through the wall. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk look at each other and laugh. They really do have the thinnest walls in the dorm, something they learnt a long time ago, so of course Hyungwon overheard them. 

“I’m kidding, love you!” Kihyun says loudly. 

There’s no reply from the other room, but Kihyun’s phone lights up with a text—a single heart emoji. 

“Anyway, you don’t annoy me,” Kihyun says again. “I just find it funny making you beg for my attention, but if it makes you feel bad I’ll stop doing it.”

“You don’t have to stop,” Minhyuk is quick to say. He doesn’t like to admit it, but when his insecurities aren’t getting the best of him, Minhyuk actually finds that he enjoys having to put in the work—it makes it feel all that more satisfying when Kihyun finally gives him what he wants. 

“Are you sure?”

Minhyuk nods. “I’m sure.” He pauses, then adds, “I think I’d feel better if you gave me kisses, though.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but he does what Minhyuk wants. He kisses him, sweet and slow, savouring every moment. 

Minhyuk kisses him back just as slowly, but passionately, pouring all of his love into the kiss so that Kihyun can feel it. 

Kihyun breaks the kiss and whispers against Minhyuk’s lips, “I’m so in love with you, Lee Minhyuk.”

“You’re alright, I guess, Yoo Kihyun,” Minhyuk replies cheekily. 

Kihyun kisses him to shut him up before he says anything else ridiculous and Minhyuk feels triumphant. 

* * *

4.

The waiting around before performing on stage always fills Minhyuk with anxiety. He always tries to just relax and not think about what’s coming up, but he just can’t help it. His boyfriends seem to have no trouble relaxing before they go out on stage, or at least preparing themselves with warm ups and last minute practicing. Minhyuk, though? Minhyuk can’t manage to relax nor prepare—he’s too anxious to do either. 

Instead, he paces around the room. Sitting still isn’t an option, so he has to keep moving. 

Hyungwon is watching Minhyuk from across the room. Minhyuk isn’t sure if it’s because he’s annoyed by Minhyuk’s pacing or for some other reason, but everytime Minhyuk glances over in his direction, Hyungwon’s eyes are on him. 

Minhyuk keeps pacing around the room, watching his feet as he walks to give himself something to focus on. 

When he finally looks back up and over towards Hyungwon to see if he’s still watching, Minhyuk finds that Hyungwon is no longer there. 

“Minhyukkie, come with me,” comes Hyungwon’s voice from behind him. 

Minhyuk stops his pacing and stares at Hyungwon. “Come with you where?”

“Just come.”

So, Minhyuk does. He follows Hyungwon out of their huge dressing room that’s shared between the seven of them and into the corridor. Hyungwon leans him far down it and into another dressing room, this one smaller and empty. 

Hyungwon flicks on the light and shuts the door behind him. 

“What are we doing here?” Minhyuk asks. 

“You seem anxious, so I wanted to distract you.”

Minhyuk looks around the empty room, confused. “Distract me with what?”

“With this.” Hyungwon lightly pushes Minhyuk backwards so that his back hits the closed door then leans in and kisses him. 

Minhyuk kisses back and settles his hands on Hyungwon’s waist. 

And Minhyuk forgets all about his anxieties and worries about going on stage, because when Hyungwon kisses him all of the thoughts float out of his mind and he can only focus on the sensations he feels. 

If there’s one thing Minhyuk’s learnt while having six boyfriends, it’s that each of them kisses differently. Hyungwon in particular has a lazy way of kissing, yet it’s not because he doesn’t care. In fact, it seems that the lazier Hyungwon becomes, the more into it he is. 

Minhyuk feels like a teenager again, pressed up against a wall, hidden away from everyone else like they have to sneak around, lazily making out with his boyfriend. And it feels perfect. It’s the perfect distraction from the upcoming stage and exactly what Minhyuk needed. 

When Hyungwon’s hand reaches too close to Minhyuk’s hair, Minhyuk breaks the kiss and mutters, “Nuh-uh. I got it styled already.”

“Come on,” Hyungwon says back, “you don’t think the fans like the messed up hair look?”

“The fans might, but our stylists won’t.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but kisses Minhyuk again, keeping his hands far away from Minhyuk’s hair. 

“Minhyuk! Hyungwon!” someone calls outside—Changkyun by the sounds of things—and the two of them reluctantly break apart. 

“Guess they noticed we’re missing,” Minhyuk says. 

“Oh, they probably noticed ages ago. I reckon we need to get on stage right about now.”

“Oh, shit. Yeah. Let’s go.” Minhyuk kisses Hyungwon quickly on the lips once more before grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the room. 

Their other five boyfriends are waiting outside in the corridor, looking rather unimpressed. 

“So you snuck off to make out basically in a closet?” Hyunwoo asks, eyebrow raised. 

Minhyuk looks down, feeling scolded. 

Then, Hyunwoo adds, “You could’ve invited us, at least.”

Everyone starts laughing together—one of Minhyuk’s favourite sounds in the world—and then the seven of them head down to the stage to get started on their performance. 

And Minhyuk performs at his best, because all of his worries that he had are replaced by the memory of the feeling of Hyungwon’s lips on his own.

* * *

5.

Being on tour is one of the most stressful, yet rewarding parts of being an idol. Every single day is busy, busy, busy and Minhyuk feels like he’s a zombie with how exhausted he feels, but when he gets to go out on stage and see the fans smiling, happy faces as they perform, it all feels worth it. 

There is one huge downside to touring though, aside from the exhaustion that he’s learnt to deal with—he never has any spare time to spend with his boyfriends. 

They’re often busy and don’t get much time together—that’s just part of the job—but it gets so much worse when they’re on tour because they’re being moved around from place to place constantly, and any free moment they find they try to spend catching up on sleep. 

So, when there’s a few days break between this city and the next, Minhyuk jumps on the chance to go out on a date with his boyfriends. 

He texts the group chat, asking if any of them are up for a date, but only Jooheon reads the message and replies. 

Minhyuk smiles anyway, because even if he can’t spend time with all of his boyfriends, he’s happy to be spending time with one of them at least. 

Minhyuk meets Jooheon in the hotel lobby, so he can’t kiss him like he wishes he could in case someone sees, but he hugs him and keeps his arm around Jooheon’s shoulder as they walk because that’s what he can get away with. 

“So, where are we going?” Jooheon asks. “You got a special date planned?”

Minhyuk has nothing planned at all, in fact, but he doesn’t let Jooheon know this. “It’s a secret,” he says. “You’ll find out soon.”

Now Minhyuk just has to hope that they come across somewhere that seems special so it looks like he’s planned it. 

Except, Jooheon knows Minhyuk far too well, so he says, “You have no idea where we’re going, do you?”

They’re wandering around random streets, which gives the truth away, but Minhyuk sighs and admits it anyway. “Not at all. You hungry?”

“Kinda. You?”

“I don’t eat human food, in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t mean human food, silly,” Jooheon says, squeezing Minhyuk’s side. “I meant for blood.”

“Not really. I’ve been feeding regularly.” And it’s not a lie, thankfully. It isn’t easy to source bags of blood, and Minhyuk refuses to feed from his boyfriends unless it’s absolutely necessary, but all six of them have been super helpful in sourcing blood bags for Minhyuk and bringing them around everywhere with them in case Minhyuk ever needs one. So, compared to how he’s been before, Minhyuk’s doing well now. 

It’s not easy, especially being on tour, and so Minhyuk does forget for short periods of time, but Kihyun and Hyunwoo closely track when he feeds to remind him when he forgets. 

“Okay, good, because I didn’t bring any bags with me,” Jooheon says sheepishly. “I know we’re always meant to, but I forgot.”

“That’s just Kihyun who insists you all bring them everywhere,” Minhyuk says. “I’m fine without them.” He pauses when he sees a cereal cafe up ahead. “You up for some cereal?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Jooheon says, so into the cereal cafe they go. 

They get a seat in the back corner to give them some more privacy, and under the table Minhyuk holds Jooheon’s hand, which brings a smile to his face. 

“What cereal are you gonna get?” he asks. 

“All of them mixed together,” Jooheon answers. 

Minhyuk thinks he’s joking, but then Jooheon actually orders that. 

When the bowl of cereal is brought out, it looks interesting for sure, and Minhyuk is pretty convinced it’s going to taste disgusting and Jooheon will hate it, but he looks so pleased to have it that Minhyuk doesn’t have the heart to say anything. 

Jooheon snaps a quick photo and says, “I’m gonna send this to Hyunwoo. I bet he regrets being too lazy to get out of bed now.”

Minhyuk laughs, because of course that’s the first thing Jooheon did as soon as the bowl arrived. 

Jooheon picks up his spoon, brings it up to his mouth, takes a bite and then exclaims, “Oh my god, this is gross.”

Minhyuk’s sure his laugh can be heard three buildings over with how loud it is. 

* * *

6.

A very drunk Changkyun comes stumbling into his and Minhyuk’s shared bedroom at 4am, waking Minhyuk up from his sleep. Getting to sleep at night is hard for Minhyuk—his body wants him to sleep during the day due to his vampirism—and when he finally manages to get to sleep, he hates being woken up, because whenever he is he can’t get back to sleep. 

And yet, Minhyuk doesn’t even find himself angry or annoyed at Changkyun. Call him whipped, but he’s just happy to see his boyfriend, even if it is during the night and Changkyun’s in an inebriated state. 

“Oh, fuck,” Changkyun says, stumbling into the end of Minhyuk’s bed and jostling it about. 

“Well, good morning to you too,” Minhyuk says, sitting up. He’s awake now, so there’s no point in even pretending that he’s going to get any more sleep tonight. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Changkyun says, and although it’s too dark in the room to see his face, Minhyuk just knows he’s pouting. 

“C’mere,” Minhyuk says, patting the bed next to him and shuffling over to make space for Changkyun. 

Changkyun practically falls into the bed, fully clothed, and wriggles around until he’s under the duvet alongside Minhyuk. Then, he hums, satisfied. 

“What did you drink?” Minhyuk asks. 

“I don’t remember.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, but he’s not surprised. 

“I missed you,” Changkyun mumbles. He kisses Minhyuk’s jaw, but whether that’s where he was aiming for Minhyuk isn’t sure. 

“I missed you too,” Minhyuk replies. He kisses Changkyun’s forehead gently. 

Changkyun hums, pleased, and says quietly, “Sometimes I wish I was more like you.” There’s a strange expression on his face after he says it, like that wasn’t what he meant to admit. 

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks carefully. Changkyun isn’t often one to talk outright about his feelings, even if his mood is always written all over his face, and Minhyuk knows to tread carefully when he does admit things. 

Changkyun doesn’t reply for a long time, and Minhyuk thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep, but then he finally speaks up, “I wish I was a vampire like you.”

This is a conversation Minhyuk expected to have one day—although which of his boyfriends it would be with he was never sure about—but one that he’d hoped to avoid for as long as possible. 

“There are so many reasons that you don’t, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk says. 

“But I do,” Changkyun insists, pouting. “I want to.”

Minhyuk has no idea if this is a decision that Changkyun’s drunk brain has made or if he’s thought about this before, but he’s not quite sure how to go about this. He doesn’t want to upset Changkyun with his words, so he has to pick them carefully. 

And there are so many reasons Minhyuk can give Changkyun to convince him that being a vampire just isn’t worth it, but first he needs to know what it is that has Changkyun so convinced it’s a good thing. “Tell me why,” he says. “Tell me what it is about vampirism that you think is worth giving up your life for.”

Changkyun’s eyes shine with tears as he says, “Because one day you’ll be all alone, but I want to spend forever with you. With all of you.”

The inevitable fate that Minhyuk tries to forget about—he’s immortal, but none of his boyfriends are. He knows that’s his reality, that one day he’ll be the last one remaining, but he tries so hard not to even think about it. 

Hearing it from Changkyun’s lips hurts more than Minhyuk thought it would. 

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Minhyuk says, feeling his own eyes well up with tears.

“Just— Consider it, please.”

“You’re drunk right now,” Minhyuk points out, more for himself than for Changkyun. “If you still want this when you’re sober, talk to me about it again and we can discuss it with the others.” He kisses Changkyun’s temple gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Changkyun replies. 

“Now go to sleep,” Minhyuk whispers. “We’ll talk about it again in the morning.”

It doesn’t take long for Changkyun to fall asleep, but it doesn’t come to Minhyuk as easily. He ends up thinking and thinking about what Changkyun said. 

He wishes he could stop, but he just can’t get his mind on it. It’s stuck on the topic like a broken record. 

Minhyuk doesn’t want any of his boyfriends to become vampires for their sakes. It isn’t a good life—it just brings secrets and struggles not only for yourself, but also for everyone around you. That isn’t a life Minhyuk wants to see his boyfriends have to go through and deal with. 

Yet another part of Minhyuk—the selfish part—hopes that they will agree and want to become vampires and truly live forever with each other. 

The thought of a long and lonely life isn’t one that appeals to Minhyuk, and to spend from now until the rest of time with his six soulmates would be more than Minhyuk could ask for. 

Eventually, he realises that he won’t get anywhere by thinking about it over and over again, and sleep comes to him after a long time. 

The final thought on his mind when he falls asleep is that whatever happens, whatever the others decide, he’ll be happy, because he gets to spend now with them. 

And now is far more important than worrying about the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)


End file.
